


Pieces of Time

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bittersweet, Contest Entry, Established Relationship, M/M, Moments of Rapture 2012 Contest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contest entry for "Moments of Rapture 2012 contest". </p>
<p>An aging Duo heads to the place where he and Heero had started hanging out for their anniversaries in their youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Duo's perspective.   
> Due to RL issues, the fic came out a bit depressing... other than that I'm very glad I managed to finish the story for the contest.

One step forward and it could all fall apart.

The path in front of him was no longer as solid and steady as Duo Maxwell remembered (or believed he remembered). The world swayed as he moved an inch; black and white cloudy spots popped in front of his vision, blurring corners and lines, and making everything appear drowsy. All he could do was squint a little longer in front of him, stare a little longer at the floor and press his hand against the wall for guidance. He heaved one foot up as high as his failing muscles could, eased it forward and then heaved the other foot, repeating the process again and again. His knees threatened to topple him as they wobbled with each movement, subjected under each strenuous activity. Every second was therefore concentrated on pressing further in his path with minimal excessive use of strength and steeled focus on balance.

One.

Two.

Three.

He had not even made it halfway of the ten meter corridor when he stopped to catch his breath. His heartbeat was throbbing in his ears, echoing in his head. The pounding did not drown out the sounds of car honking, masses of people walking past with shopping bags, briefcases and other luggage, and talking loudly to their smart phones, coming from the other side of the corridor. Sweat was already rolling down his face and making his shirt stick to his back.

A lady was suddenly holding his shoulder, asking him where he was heading so that she could help him further on the way. He smiled and waved her off, mumbling something polite and dismissive while complaining about doctor's orders to move around with his own strength. She did not seem convinced, but once he flapped his hand with shooing motion, she resigned herself to his stubbornness and waved a hearty good day.

In his mind, he cursed his body for growing weak, his muscles for getting flabby, and his bones for being brittle.

Years ago, he would have jogged the corridor, not once thinking about the consequences that for each movement he had used too much energy, too much motion, too much of everything, could have been the bane for his deteriorating body. Except, those times, he had been young. Very much alive. Every spot of mischief. And maybe a little stupid. And now he must rely on a cane or the wall, on other people's kind gestures, swallow vitamin pills every day and fish out the disability card for ease and free access.

Sixty-five and counting is a difficult age to accept. No one is ever prepared, he supposed, or maybe it's just him. Growing old had been the topic he would rather push away in the darkest, inaccessible corners of his mind.

But then again, he reminded himself -- like so many times these days with post-it notes on his night dresser and one sentence prompts in his journal -- he has led a happy life. He has experienced most things in his youth peers his age would never dream of, activities related to the war being at the top of his list. He has everything he had ever wished for: a house, a dog, friends and most of all, he has someone with whom he is sharing all of his life.

He should be the one looking forward to sitting in a rocking chair every day, watching the world around him, dreaming of the day when complete peace comes knocking at his door. Only... the very thought of this ideal _normal_ day being ever part of his life is giving him hives. Duo Maxwell enjoying a quiet day in a rocking chair and watching the world move? Who comes up with that quiet stuff anyway?

Yet, despite his eagerness to go faster, he had to give into his now weakened body. As noted from the way his almost uncoordinated walk down the corridor. His fingers trembled as they slide horizontally against the wall, bracing a part of his weight, and then he moved a step forward.

 

* * *

The bench was fortunately empty when Duo finally made it to the park. Duo took in a deep breath and sagged down appreciatively on the bench, resting his tired body, and exhaled before giving into his need to wince. The bench was making his entire backside ache. He arched his back carefully, automatically throwing his eyes up to glance at nothing in particular. Branches of soft pink leaves invaded his vision as soon as he took notice.

There used to be a maple tree shading the bench he was sitting on. It had been cut down some years ago, due to its rotting and termites-infested stump. The local gardeners had planted a cherry blossom tree in its place. No longer did the world look orange from this side of the bench. Only white, pink and glassy. It was not the same though. Not anymore.

And yet, he admitted rather grudgingly, the park had been improved since he had last visited. More trees were planted around the vicinity. A few set of small exotic flower bushes served as a marking point where the park began from pedestrian path. Some extra wooden benches and lampposts were added.

Duo took a moment to look around. Beside the three dog walkers, a family group and a couple of teenagers, the park was quite empty at this hour. He furrowed his brows as he looked left and right.

Duo did not remember the park ever being this empty except at dawn and during nightfall. He vaguely recalled that parents bringing their kids over to play in the kids playground in the weekends. Joggers would crisscross around these paths with ear buds sticking in their ears, minding their own business. High school students would also be spread about in the green fields, either sleeping or playing hooky or selling each other joints. Of course, there were some other people that do not fit in any of those categories making use of the park, like dog walkers, the elderly, family groups and so on.

In those days, he hardly had to worry about people staring at him. Nobody would look twice at him, dressed in blue plaid flannel shirt, old jeans and combat boots while his braid hung loosely against his shoulder. He was just another person in the park. But now, he was receiving quite a few raised eyebrows from those dog walkers and wrinkling noses from the teenagers. Now Duo really understood how Howard must have felt when people stare at his colorful Hawaiian shirts. Clearly, this era did not appreciate fashion that is called adventurous, casual and manly.

His solitary moment of memories was interrupted when a familiar voice spoke up.

"You're early today, Duo."

Duo smiled instantly and turned his face to the source of the voice. "Heero!"

Duo gave Heero a quick once over. Casual dark blue suit, pantaloons, leather shoes, no tie, dark brown cane...The suit, as always, fit that body like a T. If it weren't for the wrinkles around Heero's eyes and mouth, Duo was sure everyone would have mistaken Heero for a man in his thirties. Of course, the graying streaks that almost covered the brown mop of Heero's hair also helped.

Finally, Duo thought, signs of age had caught up to that perfect hair. His smile fell into a habitual grin as he mocked, "And you're taking your sweet time getting here."

"I had to replace someone after class."

"Any fun?"

"Do not even go there." Heero huffed, raising his free hand with the intention of dropping his forehead on it -- something Duo always did when he needed a moment for himself while facing the crazy world out there -- but then regained his composure, hand freezing in mid air.

Duo recognized the underlying frustration with Heero's uncharacteristic gesture and gave him a rueful smile, "I take it they were brats."

"I'm sure you're already imagining me all crabby and cranky while waving my cane around."

The sidelong deadpan glance Heero gave him made Duo laugh.

"Yeah. And you were _so_ adorable." Duo teased.

Heero rolled his eyes. "I'm old enough to be their grandfather."

Duo sat finally and patted the spot beside him. "Come sit down, Heero."

Heero inclined his head and carefully eased himself on the bench. Duo watched him wiggle a bit to make himself comfortable and hung his cane on the back of the bench. Once Heero was done with his seating arrangement, Duo slid closer and leaned his shoulder against Heero's own.

Duo closed his eyes for a second and then chanced a look to Heero's face, "Any plans for today?"

"Isn't it your turn today?"

"Really? I thought last year was my turn."

"We aborted your grand scheme at the last minute. You needed an emergency appointment with the doctor." Heero shot Duo a serious look. The tone Heero had used, bordered between anger, sadness and disappointment. It made Duo frown at him.

"... Oh." Duo tried to remember what happened last year. He looked away from Heero's face and frowned at a spot between their touching knees.

Something exciting. Duo had planned something exciting last year -- what was it again? At some point he started feeling pain constricting his chest as having been stabbed...

"I almost lost you." Heero said softly, barely a whisper in the wind.

"Oh."

Heero stayed silent, the quiet suspended in one long breath, and finally he mumbled, "We can just sit here and look at the sky."

"And do nothing?" came Duo's incredulous response before he could take in the seriousness behind last year's experience.

"Of course. Whatever you want to do, I'm right behind you."

"Bungee-jumping from the sky!"

"No." Heero came quick response.

"But you said --,"

"We've enough excitement to last us a life time."

Heero then laid a wrinkling hand on top of Duo's own and squeezed. "Just... let's just sit here and enjoy the quiet."

They stared at each other for a minute or two, eyes battling for complete dominance, until Duo gave in. The excitement he had been holding out to not so long ago, deflated in a matter of seconds. Heero was right.

"Okay." Duo said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry." He felt Heero's lips against his temple and sighed contently, closing his eyes.

Duo entwined their knobby fingers together and rested his head on Heero's shoulder. He raised his eyes to stare at the sky past the cherry branches. "You know, Heero, the clouds are really pretty today."

"Yes, they are."

"One of them looks just like you."

Heero hummed noncommittally. "What part of that white fluff reminds you of me?"

And Duo raised a finger to the sky.


End file.
